The Darkest Healing
by vengefulangel17
Summary: Torin, Keeper of Disease cannot touch living stuff skin to skin without infecting it with disease. But what happens when Iaso, daughter of the god of medicine comes to seek help from the Lords? Takes place before Darkest Secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest Healing**

**CHAPTER 1**

Torin, Keeper of Disease was sitting at his desk, checking his computers. His surveillance system was the front protection line of the fortress; his cameras were monitoring the hill 24/7. Everything seemed Ok right now but Torin hadn't felt peaceful for a while. The last months were..well weird. The war against Hunters had grown crueler, he and his friends being constantly in danger. But they had Cronus on their side, at least against them and that was..helpful. However it would have been easier if his beloved wife Rhea, wasn't siding with the Hunters. That was a bitch of problem.

The other thing that worried Torin was his friends' females. Not that the women were causing any sort of problem, except Anya who was driving everyone crazy with her naughty behavior, but he was confused. If someone had told him a while ago that his friends would be loving, caring, devoted husbands and mates he would have laughed to his tears. The Lords had been fierce, powerful demon-possessed warriors caring about nothing but battle, victory. But like he said..had been. Now the fortress turned into a family gathering, a we-live-happily-all-together place. Maddox had Ashlyn, and the two were now expecting their baby..or babies, as Olivia had predicted. Torin found it kind of hard to imagine the Keeper of Violence as a father, even though the twins would be immortal, which lead Torin to think they would be half-demon too.

Lucien, Keeper of Death, had mated with Anya, goddess of Anarchy. Torin laughed at the thought of the changes Anya had brought in the fortress, changes no one could deny since Lucien would agree to everything his lover wished. Especially since Anya had allowed her BFF William to live with them, things would get 'funny' every day. Lately Anya was busy planning her wedding with Lucien and something made Torin think it would be extraordinary.

The other couple in the fortress was Reyes and Danika. Danika was the All-Seeing-Eye, the one of the artifacts that lead to Pandora's box, the one that could see both in heaven and hell. Reyes, Keeper of Pain, had fallen for her when the gods had ordered Aeron to slay Danika and her family. Reyes had to injure himself to feel pleasure, but neither of them cared.

Sabin was another Lord with a mate. He had recently married Gwen, a Harpy. Sabin was the Keeper of Doubt, though his demon was afraid of his wife, so he wasn't worried he would break her confidence.

Aeron, Keeper of Wrath, or former keeper of Wrath was in a relationship with Olivia, an angel who was sent to slay him in the first place. After quite lot of trouble Aeron was killed but brought back to life demon-free, to be with his angel. Torin remembered a few incidents involving Olivia, Aeron and himself that always made him laugh although they hadn't the same effect on Aeron. He always seemed ready to attack at the memory of them.

Gideon, Keeper of Lies was the last Lord to have a female. Scarlet, another Lord, who housed Nightmares was Gideon's wife and had moved in the fortress just a little while ago. Torin was glad for his friends' happiness but he couldn't help himself from envying them. He wanted that too, wanted a woman of his own although he knew he could never have one. Possessed as he was by Disease he couldn't touch a living thing skin to skin without infecting it with disease. Which meant he hadn't had a woman in thousands of years.

While lost in thought and paying attention to his computers he didn't hear the door opening. He turned and saw Olivia standing in front of him, holding a waiter with food. She wasn't wearing her usual white robe, but jeans and a shirt and she was shoeless.

"Hey Torin, brought you something to eat. You have to be starving after all those hours." she said smiling and stepping forward to leave the waiter on a desk. Torin spent most of his time in his room, not willing to jeopardize infecting his friends with disease.

"Thanks, Olive. So how are you? Bored of Aeron yet?" he teased her and she grinned. She loved Aeron but she too didn't miss a chance to tease him.

"I'm fine and if I get bored of him, which is not happening, I'll let you know.." she laughed. "How about you? Did you notice anything weird or unusual?" she asked pointing to his computers.

"So far nothing. Hunters are too scared right now and nothing Galen says is going to make them attack now. It'd be a suicide mission. They know that.." he replied stepping closer to the food. He really was hungry.

"Bastards. Sorry" she said covering her mouth with her hand. "Angels are not vengeful or irritable, but I can't believe there are people who blame you guys for the world's evil. That's just ridiculous." she said, her hand fixing a curl of her hair.

"I know. Anyway, does Aeron know you're here?" Torin asked pointing to his room and staring at Olivia. After those "incidents", like Lucifer-guided Olivia asking Torin if he would like to have sex with her, Aeron preferred Olivia to stay away from him when he was not present.

"Yes. Maybe. Ok, fine he doesn't, but I'll tell him when I see him. He has gone to city with Strider to look for any sign of Hunters. He'll be back soon." she said staring at her hands. She hated upsetting Aeron but she knew that a fight would result to passion, and that she loved.

"Olivia will you do me a favor?" he asked smiling, looking her in the eyes.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" she replied, happy that she could do something to cheer him up.

"Please let me tell Aeron that you were here. When I see him or text him. Please?" he asked hoping.

"What? Umm…I why…you. Ok fine, do whatever you want." she surrendered. "But if he'll get mad at me, what do I do?" she asked.

"What you do best…Seduce him, make him forget why he was mad at you in the first place. Which I doubt by the way. He may threaten to decapitate me but he won't say a thing to you." Torin laughed.

"OK fine. Ashlyn wanted some help with cleaning the kitchen, so I have to go. See you later!" she blew Torin a kiss and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks!" he said through a closed door. _I am going to enjoy that way too much,_ Torin thought. Right then his cell phone vibrated with a text from Aeron. Oh goodie he would have his fun right away. Oh gods he was turning into the male version of Anya. And he actually liked it. _No sign of Hunters in the city. We're coming home,_ Aeron was writing.

_Good, nothing around the fortress either. Oh and Olivia was really nice to consider bringing me lunch, earlier.,_ Torin replied already laughing at imagining Aeron reading his text. What would he think?

_I_ _know my darling Olivia is very nice. And I hope you appreciated it because is not happening again. We'll talk when I get back._, Aeron texted and Torin could barely hold his laughter. It was so easy to lure Aeron out.

_Looking forward to it.,_ he ended the conversation. Just then one of the computers started beeping and he rushed to his desk. From down the hill appeared a woman dressed in a blue dress. She was walking quickly towards the fortress, confident, fearless. Only one thought fluttered inside Torin's head; Hunter or Bait. There was no other explanation. He grabbed his phone and pressed Maddox's number on his speed dial. He was one of the warriors left at the fortress.

"What's wrong, Torin?" Maddox answered on the second ring.

"There is a woman, walking towards the fortress, front side of the hill. You're on your way. Go!" Torin said and returned to watch his computer. While watching, he saw the dark figure of Maddox approaching the woman. She didn't protest when he grabbed her and made his way back to the fortress. Torin walked out his room and headed to the entertainment room where he assumed Maddox would bring the 'guest'. When he walked in, he found Anya, Ashlyn and William talking. Ashlyn smiled widely and rubbed her swollen belly when she spotted him.

"Torin what's going on? And why did Maddox leave like someone set his ass on fire?" Anya asked, stroking her hair.

"There is a woman heading here and Maddox went to 'welcome' her. I don't know anything else." Torin replied, when Maddox stepped in dragging a woman with him. The woman was tall, dark-haired with brown eyes. She was really…nice.

"Maddox, be nice darling she's not a bag. I'm sorry sweetie.." Ashlyn said looking at the new arrival.

"So, who are you? And what are you doing here?" Torin asked the woman. He was curious about her and not just 'professionally'.

"My name is Iaso, I'm the daughter of Asclepius god of medicine. And I'm here seeking your help." she said leaving everyone astonished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of Darkest Healing. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters or the series. Just the plot of this story. Everything else belongs to Gena Showalter! **

**CHAPTER 2**

Ok, that was way too weird for Torin to take in. The delicate woman standing in front of them had just astonished them all. She didn't seemed scared being in front of the Lords..no, she was determined to find some help. Torin didn't like this. Every time a confident and a don't-give-a-shit-about-you-demon-possessed-asses came into the fortress, that woman would soon become a resident with one of the Lords. Whose turn was this time? Because they were kind of running out of options.

"Whoa, chica take it easy" Anya said to the new-comer. "And would you like to elaborate on the whole story? We need the filling in." Anya requested. _I wouldn't think to deny little girl,_ Torin thought. Going against Anya's wishes meant running into Lucien aka death.

"What do you want to know?" Iaso said calmly.

"Everything!" William popped into the conversation. "Starting with what you're wearing underneath those clothes.." he said and Torin noticed the girl's chicks redden a bit. Suddenly Torin found his hands itching to touch the nymphomaniac bastard, infecting those beautiful features with disease.

_Let me at him,_ his demon cried out. Why? He didn't even know the girl. And he kept saying girl, because Iaso didn't seem older than 20. _Whatever Torin focus,_ he ordered himself.

"William! For gods' sake!" Ashlyn said with Maddox seating next to her, glaring daggers at William. For whatever reason, he didn't like anyone to upset his wife. "Don't pay attention to him, Iaso. He's just brain-damaged. So come, have a seat and tell us about you, explain us your origins, please" Ashlyn said smiling at Iaso. Torin thought there was no other female so kind as Ashlyn. He cared for everyone, wanted to help everyone. However no one came before Maddox at her list of Take Care.

"Very well," Iaso said and stepped forward to seat at an armchair. "Like I told you, my father is the god of medicine, Asclepius. My mother was human and her name was Hypione. I have two brothers and three sisters. Me and my sisters, we are called the Asclepiads. For many years we were responsible for humans' well being. Taking care of them, healing their illnesses. Each one of us had a different charisma, a gift given from our father." Iaso said and paused to breathe. Torin tried to assimilate what she had just said. He had heard of those daughters of Asclepius but never paid much attention..it wasn't necessary. Until now.

_Idiot Asclepius_, his demon said catching him by surprise. Never before had his demon snapped like that, especially to someone he hadn't encountered. Or had he? _Of course I have,_ his demon said again. _Who do you think is the reason my fun was totally ruined? Well, besides you. That asshole would cure most of the people I infected. _

Well, you never mentioned that, Torin told him.

"Torin, my man are you ok? You look kind of pale.." Maddox asked. Only then Torin realized he must have looked lost in thought.

"No worries, I'm fine. I just had a heart-to-heart conversation with my demon. So, you were saying?" he asked looking at Iaso's direction. Those dark brown eyes starred at him so intestinally, he felt the urge to look away. But, somehow he couldn't remove his gaze from her.

"Yeah, sorry I got distracted." Iaso said glaring away from Torin. " My father had a lot of power. He could even bring the dead back from the afterlife. Zeus however found that ability blight, thought it ruined world's balance so he took my father down with his bolt." At that point Iaso stopped and took a deep breath, trying to ease the pain those memories brought. Torin noticed her eyes getting wet, her lips trembling.

_Beautiful,_ his demon said echoing his own thought. Ok, that was for a first. He had never agreed with Disease about anything. Ooh, creepy.

" However Zeus didn't looked for our, my and my sisters', death. He said our abilities were precious but not catastrophic like our father's. We kept on our cause for a very long time..until recently. Until the Titans were freed again." Iaso said. No one had spoke while she was telling the story of her heritage.

"So, you're saying that the Titans are after you? What for?" Maddox asked, caressing Ashlyn's shoulder. Even sitting this close to her , Maddox never seemed able to keep his hands off his woman. Torin had once found it ridiculous. Now..not so much. Right then, staring at the beautiful face of Iaso he felt the urge to touch her, kiss her lips..

_More,_ his demon said at the back of his head. Snap out of this, you know I can't, Torin told him. And I would appreciate if you shut the hell up for a while.

"Well, technically not all of the Titans. Just Rhea. She paid me a visit a few months ago, saying that I would play a part in saving the world from evil. Right then I hadn't realized what she was talking about, until a man named Galen tried to abduct me." Why couldn't Galen just leave them alone? Was that too much to ask? Torin already wanted to kill the fucking bastard. But somehow Iaso's confession that he had tried to hurt her strengthened this urge.

"But I managed to escape so here I am asking for your help." Iaso said clearly wanting to end her story.

"Wait, you escaped? How? I have fought Galen and his 'buddies' and they are not easy to escape.." Maddox asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. In fact everyone was curious. This was new information… information we needed. Why the hell did Hunters want Iaso?

"I shifted. That's another ability we have. The snake and the dove were my father's sacred animals and I can turn in those two forms. That's how I managed to get away. And I flew here." Iaso said. Wow, that was weird even for the Lords. They had learnt many things after all those years but shape-shifting was really rare. And a shape-shifter looking for their help was even more..well out of picture. But there they were, involved with another way-too-weird situation. Torin was starting to believe that routine would be an equivalent of popping into unbelievable adventures.

"You flew? Cool… Maybe we could organize a competition, a flying-competition with Iaso and Olivia. I already bet my money on our little nurse here..!" William said, closing his eye at Iaso. Now, would it be Torin's fault if he "accidentally" lost control of Disease and let the demon at the irritating sex addict?

"I am NOT a nurse! Don't you dare call me that again! I am a demigoddess and one of the greatest healers of all times and I won't tolerate being called such plain names by someone who can only have power over where to place his cock!" Iaso screamed suddenly jumping from her seat, shooting daggers at William. That was unexpected! Who would have known the kind, delicate woman would be offended by something like this and..most shockingly burst so confidently at someone she didn't know… Torin tried to hide the fact, that Iaso's little outburst had pleased him. Not only pleased him, but delighted him.

No one spoke for a couple of seconds, everyone staring at Iaso, like she was an alien. Even Anya was speechless and that wasn't something you saw every day. William's grin had frozen on his face and all he could do was just stare the woman who had just confronted him. Anya was the first to break the silence; "OK, chica I officially like you! Only the fact that you would come here to ask for help, was a point to your image but putting Willy at his place..well anyone who knows him understands what that means." She said smiling widely at Iaso and turning to William she said mockingly; "What's wrong Willy poo? Did the cat eat your tongue?"

Iaso however wasn't pleased by her reaction and Torin could see that. Her cheeks started to redden and her eyes fell to the floor like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I never wanted to… this was not what I.." she said unable to form sentences. Where was her confidence? Would she even apologize for confronting William? Oh, gods he should have known it was too…weird to be true!

"No worries, Iaso. Someone had to shut him up. He isn't capable of a single serious conversation!" Ashlyn said laughing, sinking deeper into Maddox's arms.

"What other abilities do you possess?" Maddox asked staring at Iaso. He was serious which meant he didn't fully trust the new-comer, if he trusted her at all.

"Um, excuse me?" Iaso asked, clearly confused. She had been lost in thought after her little outburst , staring at her hands. Only once she dared look up and she found the examining face of Torin. She didn't look away and she stared at him, looking straight in his green eyes, eyes that completed the beautiful face of his. Maddox's question had caught her off guard and surprised her.

"You said that each one of your sister possesses a charisma, given from your father. What charisma do you have?" Maddox repeated his question.

"Healing. I have the ability to heal all kinds of illness. I never get sick and I can heal humans with one single touch." She said looking each one of the people around her, all of them having the same shocked look on their faces.

"I have heard about that when I worked for the Institute. Though I thought that a goddess named Panacea had that ability. I didn't know they were others too." Ashlyn said leaning forward, confusion all over her gold features.

"Panacea is one of my sisters. We behold the same gift but she is the only of us whose been given a goddess status. That's why you have never heard of us. We try to stay hidden to protect ourselves. If everyone, like the Hunters knew of our charismas they would try to use them for their own benefit. Plus if we manipulate our powers we are in danger too." Iaso said. Her dark-brown eyes were sparkling and the color of her skin tempted Torin. He hadn't had a woman for thousands of years, since he was able to control Disease. After opening dim-Ouniak he had been denied the touch, any touch skin to skin. He had accepted the fact that he couldn't have what their friends had but now, with Iaso standing right in front of him he felt desire..lust.

_Mmm, more,_ his demon said at the back of his head. Are you serious, you hated her father, Torin replied trying to shut him. But he couldn't deny that he wanted her, more than he even wanted Cameo…and he wanted Cameo a great deal. Their so-called relationship had inspired something new in his endless life, something he looked for, something he cherished. But this…this was way too different.

"What do you mean by saying you're in danger? What kind of danger?" Torin asked, really concerned about her.

"Well firstly, there is the issue about world's balance. We are not allowed to interrupt life's natural progress, thus we can only heal unfair diseases. Secondly, Zeus put a curse upon us so that every time we'll be over-using our gifts we we'll lose pieces of our sanity. In plain English I am going crazy if I manipulate my powers. And that's why I need your help. If the Hunters caught me, they would use me." Iaso said fear in her voice. That agony made Torin wanting to help her, make her feel safe, protect her. Ok, that was too too weird. He didn't even known the girl. Why such devotion?

"How do we know that you are not lying? You said the Hunters caught you. What if they let you go in exchange of delivering us to them? Sounds possible to me." Maddox said. Maddox had always been practical and what he suggested seemed..possible, like he said. Why not? Iaso didn't have any connection to the Lords, why not plan against them?

"But I just told you…" Iaso began but Anya cut her off.

"We know. And Maddox here has a point. So we need proof that you're telling the truth. But I have to warn you. If you're not, you won't be getting out alive. Our proof will be a showing off of your charisma. You will touch, Mr. Sickness, over here," she said pointing Torin "while we we'll watch. Then, if I'm satisfied you'll be under..house-arrest. You'll stay here and help us out while we'll try to find a way out of your mess. So..do we have a deal?" Anya asked, not her usual humorous self. She was always serious when it came to Lucien's protection.

Iaso seemed terrified for a couple of seconds. Torin understood that.. her so-called confidence cracked at the thought of sharing a house with the Lords and she clearly didn't expect that. None of them actually did, not that you could be sure about anything with Anya in charge. But she did need help and she would get it, no matter what.

"Yes." she said. "We do have a deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

**OK guys sorry if that took too long but I'm kind of drown lately, you know with school ahead and extra classes in the afternoon. So, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Review!**

**BTW I don't own Lords of the Underworld. **

**CHAPTER 3**

What have you gotten yourself into? was all Iaso could think of, while everyone was staring at her approvingly. She had expected the Lords to help her deal with the Hunters-even if she didn't know how- but this was totally unexpected. House-arrest? That was beyond idiotic and unnecessary though Anya had said it was necessary for her to prove her loyalty. But still…she wasn't close to any of them. How could she cohabitate with strangers? _No, you idiot you can_, she told herself. _They will help you and here you will be protected. _Right?

"So," she said pulling out of her thinking "how do I get to prove my abilities?" she asked looking at each one.

"Well chica, it will be an easy and may I add pleasing.." Anya said trying to hold back her laughter "..task. Our guy over here.." she said showing Torin "..is Disease himself. He touches something and hello!.. plague. You said you're a healer right?" she asked looking directly at Iaso.

_Oh, here you go._ "Yes. That's what I said. I can heal everything with a single touch. Plus I never get infected by any disease." Iaso said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Excellent! So here's what you have to do. You will touch Torin skin-to-skin and then we just wait and see if you're saying the truth." Anya said and walked over to start a game of Guitar-Hero. "Willy you're in for a game? Or are afraid you'll get your ass handed once more?" she said smiling challengingly.

"Of course I'm in. Oh, and this time I have a pretty good feeling I'll get it my way. Just wait and see!" he said and rushed to her side grabbing one guitar.

"So, you do admit that all the times we played you had your ass handed? Finally!" Anya said and Ashlyn chuckled. How could those people or whatever they were just pay no attention to the task they had just forced on her? Iaso thought.

"Wait a second!" someone said and it wasn't Iaso even though she had been thinking about protesting. She turned and saw the protester was the man-in-question or actually in her case the experiment-in-question. Torin. The man was stunning and even she, who had isolated herself from man-kind, had to admit that. White hair, dazzling green eyes and dark brows was the first thing you noticed once you took a glance of his face. That of course was if you noticed the face first and then the body. Muscular and lined, his chest was an act of art. No kidding. _Gods, girl stop it_, Iaso ordered herself. _He'll think you're checking him out, considering the way you stare._ Which she was but that was not the point.

Iaso could be considered inexperienced when it came to men. She had had a few lovers over the centuries but nothing permanent or serious. Until him. Jason. He had participated at the War of Troy, aiming the Greeks against the Troyes. He was from Thebes and they had met while she was helping healing the soldiers from their wounds, taking care of them. They had soon fallen in love and she had never felt happier or more content. He too had loved her with all his fierceness, claiming her as his, declaring his love at every shot. Everything was perfect just then…until an arrow found him straight in the heart. She couldn't save him, there was nothing she could do when they brought him to her. She had vowed then she would no longer allow herself to such emotions. She sealed her heart, never wanting to go through the pain of such loss ever again.

But right now, staring at Torin she felt her stomach tighten. And it wasn't just because of his looks- his deadly good-looks- but there was an intensity at his features that surprised her. Gods he must taste like heaven! _Ok, seriously now are you out of your freaking mind? He's just a guy not a pie!_

"Oh just shut it Tor-Tor, you are going to do it anyway so save your protests!" William said before anyone could reply.

"I'll do it! I assume it has to be done right away?" Iaso said hoping to get it over with. How difficult could it be? Just a touch and then they would help her. Here it goes.

She stepped towards Torin and only stopped when she was standing right in front of him. How could he look even more breathtaking than before? His eyes were sparkling with confusion and she couldn't help but wonder if it was unpleasant for him.. _What do you care? Stop thinking like that!_ Ok, so Anya had said skin-to-skin but there was no skin of Torin's at sight except his face. Even his hands were covered with gloves. Practical, if you are Disease yourself. She rose her hand to caress his cheek when he stepped backward looking horrified. You don't care, you don't care… Then why did she suddenly want to burst in tears? His..rejection shouldn't mean anything to her yet.. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Hey, I won't bite you!" she said trying to cover her uneasiness with attitude. "I think you guys said skin-to-skin but I don't see any of yours exposed except your face. So what's wrong?" she asked looking directly in his eyes. Green depths dazzled her and she found herself imagining their bodies curled with one other, lost in the heat of passion and…shit! _Aren't you going to stop this nonsense?_ She confronted herself.

"I… umm..look there's just..oh, forget it just do it already!" he said after trying to find the right words, which she found cute. He stepped forward again, facing her. She raised her hand once more, wanting to touch his lips, place it on his cheekbones, caress his lashes. _This is just an experiment, just an experiment _. She finally rested her hand on his cheek and let it slip on his neck, stopping where she found his pulse. It was strong and his skin was warm, and she licked her lips. His mouth then was on hers and she opened immediately. His tongue curled with hers, thrusting, his teeth against hers. He was kissing her! And she was returning the kiss. A bit more than a single experiment then, she guessed.

Someone cheered and only then she remembered that they weren't alone in the room. She pushed him slightly and he backed a little before cutting off the kiss. He stared into her eyes, confusion replaced with amusement and she blushed, the floor suddenly very interesting to look at.

"Go Torin!" Anya shouted before bursting into laughter. "Finally found someone to want you?" William.

"OK guys why won't we stopped teasing Torin for a moment and check on Iaso? This is an experiment remember?" Ashlyn said, but she chuckled too ending her sentence. Right, an experiment. "So sweetie how are you feeling?" she asked Iaso.

"I am fine. Just like before. Nothing has changed!" she answered immediately, desperate to talk about something different. "There are no red splotches on me, I don't feel sick and I'm not going to!" she said.

"I guess you're right!" Anya said. "So here we go with the second part of our deal. Welcome to the fortress!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands. How could she forget the most important part of the deal? She was now under house-arrest!

"Well, I guess we now hang around and see. Great! We will have you here for quite a while. Which means I have all the time I want to…. You'll find out!" William said closing his eye to her. Oh oh, trouble already!, Iaso thought.

"Ouch!" Ashlyn suddenly said and immediately caught her belly. Maddox was the next instant on his knees in front of her, looking terrified. He grabbed her shoulders, panic all over his face.

"Ashlyn! What is it? Beauty tell me what's wrong!" he actually screamed. Iaso moved forward, so she was standing a few inches from Maddox.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked slowly. Even if she didn't want to show, she was still afraid of the fortress's residents. C'mon they were demons after all.

"I don't know!" Maddox screamed again. Just then Ashlyn raised her head and there were tears running down her face.

"Love tell me what's wrong! Please, you're killing me!" Maddox said catching her face.

Instead of answering Ashlyn caught his hand and placed it on her stomach, smiling trough her tears. The expression on Maddox's face changed from panicked to thrilled..ecstatic. None of them spoke, both locked into each other's gaze.

"Will someone tell us what the matter is before we lose it here?" William said confused just before Anya slapped him at the back of his head.

"Hey!" he said.

"Shut it!" Anya said, warning in her tone.

"The twins are kicking!" Maddox said, his expression unreadable. As Iaso watched the happy couple gazing at each other, both having their hands on Ashlyn's stomach she could no longer consider them as demons. Seriously how could someone so protective, so caring and worried as Maddox be possessed? Probably the others were just the same way.

"So where will Iaso stay?" Ashlyn said after moments of silence. "If I am right there aren't rooms left with Gwen's sisters, Legion and Gilly in residence. Where will she stay?" she asked again.

"It will be more than my pleasure if she stayed with me. And I bet you feel same way?" William said to her. Couldn't someone shut the irritating fool down? He was above annoying!

"NO!" both she and Torin said. Well not said actually but screamed. Whoa! Why did he protest? _She_ didn't want to be anywhere near the annoying nymphomaniac. What reason did Torin have?

"Already staking a claim Tor-Tor?" William laughed before turning to his game. Staking a claim? On her? Oh she wished, how she wished! And why would you do that? You don't care, remember? Anya suddenly stood and without a word, disappeared around the corner.

"Ah, Lucien is here! Not that we'll see him or Anya for the rest of the afternoon!" Ashlyn laughed and Maddox tried to hide his smile.

"Iaso will stay with me!" Torin suddenly said, catching her totally by surprise. Her breathe caught in her throat. Staying with him? For…she didn't know how long. "And we'll be going now if you're excuse us!" and without another word he caught her hand and practically dragged her with him. They walked in silence for a while and then she asked;

"Why am I staying with you?" she shouldn't ask but she had to know.

"Because as you heard there are no room available for you to stay in. And secondly because I have more questions for you and I want to discuss them! That's why!" _and because there is no way in hell you're staying with William or anywhere near him,_ he added mentally.

She didn't let herself show how much that bothered her! Just to interrogate her, huh? No more kissing or touching or anything like that! Bastard! They reached his room apparently because he opened the door and let them both in. Wow, what kind of spy movie they starred in? Computers, screens, cameras and surveillance gadgets all around the room. Each screen were on, monitoring parts of the hill and the fortress. She was lost looking at those things and didn't notice Torin taking off his gloves and his shirt. When she finally spotted him she gasped..he was gorgeous. Wide shoulders that would dwarf her in an embrace, chest filled with muscle. Oh gods!

"Do I have to take off my shirt too?" she asked, trying to fill her voice with sarcasm. Key word-trying!. _Say yes, please say yes._

"Would you like to?" he asked grinning playfully. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale..Good, that's the way!

"Yeah, whatever! You have a really nice room." She said turning the conversation to a different direction. A little bit more of that and she actually strip if he asked. "What are all these cameras for?"

"Protection. Monitoring the hill to spot any kind of danger or unusual stuff. And thank you for your comment!" he said and paused to look at her. And that look.. it was like he was checking her out, removing mentally her clothes. Stop it! Don't think like that! "So, you can heal sickness.." he said. Here goes the interrogation..no more talking of stripping.

"I do. Any sickness, like my sister Panacea." She answered.

"What abilities do your sisters possess? You and Panacea can heal. What about the others?" he asked as he walked towards his bed and invited her to sit beside him. Inhale, exhale..

"Hygieia has the power to maintain a body's well-being and prevent illness. Don't ask me how she does it for I have no idea about it" she said. She didn't know how to feel about discussing for her sisters. She would rather do other…stuff.

"That's…helpful." Was all Torin said, seeming lost in thought.

"Indeed. My other sister, Aglaea is responsible for the body's vigor after the illness. And Aceso has a part at curing wounds. All of our powers are quite similar, but we are dealing with different situations." Iaso explained.

"Right. So,…" he started but didn't finish his sentence. Iaso's mouth was on his the very next instant, tongue thrusting. Torin was surprised, but didn't push her back. Instead, he deepened the kiss, tangling her hair in his hand while the other was caressing her cheek. He had missed the touch, his skin on another's and savored the feeling of it. This woman had fallen right from the heavens, it seemed.

The door suddenly swung open and Cameo burst in. Torin and Iaso sprang apart, confusion all over their faces. Facing Cameo, Torin felt guilt consuming him. His supposed-to-be lover was standing right in front of him. Ouch.

"The others were right about you two getting to it" Cameo said. Torin wanted to kill himself every time he heard her talking, for she was the Keeper of Misery, and now..well even more. "I'm happy for you. Really." She said and turned to Iaso "I'm Cameo by the way. Nice to meet you." She said and left, closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Umm, apparently I forgot to mention that my story takes place before Darkest Secret. It does. Anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! R & R!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Lords of the underworld!**

**Chapter 4**

Fuck, fuck, fuck! The word was forming in front of Torin since the moment Cameo walked into the room. She had given him her…blessing and had stormed out faster than she'd come in. It was not that his ego was hurt than she was giving up on him that easily, not at all, but he had expected her screaming that he had betrayed her. Which he had and he felt damn guilty about it. But still that was not the way things were supposed to end between them. Not if he could do something about it.

He jerked from the bed not glaring at Iaso and rushed out of the door to catch Cameo. He was in such a hurry he didn't even bother to dress himself.

"Cameo, wait!" he called the moment she was pacing the hallway. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him. He, too stopped keeping her at safe distance from his now-exposed skin. " Just allow me to apologize, OK? I'm sorry. More than I can say. I hadn't planned on doing anything it's just that.." how was he going to explain this to her? He couldn't make sense out of it himself. But Iaso's full lips had tempted him in ways he had never imagined he was capable of. There was just that unstoppable urge to cover them with his own.

"Why are you apologizing?" Cameo said to his astonishment. "I don't recall asking or demanding it. Torin, listen, from the moment we started our little…affair both of us knew it was temporary. Because of our demons, because of who we are. And now you find someone who can provide you what I, hell what no one else can. The touch you've been denied for thousands of years."

It was the longest –period speech he had heard her utter. What she said, the way she said it (her sorrowful voice pocking him in the chest) left him shocked, trying to hold his jaw in place. He failed. Just wow! He had known Cameo as a ruthless killer, a loyal friend, a fierce protector, a tender lover even as a host to Misery. But so much selflessness…how had he missed that? She watched him carefully and something twitched on her lips. Was that a…no probably not!

"I can see where your thoughts head to and I have to stop you. No, I'm not that selfless. Had it been me in your shoes I would have done the exact same thing..if not worse. Who knows maybe one day I'll find who will tolerate me without wanting to stab me or himself. Anyway, my point is that what we had was wonderful but it was just a substitute of how the real thing is. I love you as a friend, a friend with benefits maybe but.." she paused, her voice clearly showing the conclusion of her point. He waited for the sadness to come. Waited for the fury to strike. It didn't. All he felt was..relief and that fading guilt. He really was a bastard!

"I didn't know you felt that way." was the only thing he could say after several minutes .

"I didn't either. But the moment I saw you with her it all made sense in my mind. Really fucked up timing, I agree but better that way. Go now, you have abandoned her all alone in there." She blew him a kiss and went down the stairs and into the living room, leaving him shocked as hell.

It took him several minutes to recover..minutes he spent just looking at where Cameo had been standing. It shouldn't have been like that! They still had to…what? He didn't know. He didn't even know Iaso much less he didn't feel something about her. But Cameo…he had grown to love her, maybe not the way Maddox loved Ashlyn or Aeron his Olivia but it was more than friendly love. That much he knew. I _have royally fucked everything up!_ Only then he remembered the woman waiting in his room. Turning he rushed to his door, images of dark eyes, full red lips bombarding his head.

_Yes, mine,_ Disease suddenly said as those images were pumping inside his head. Torin froze in place, his hand on the door's knob. Disease? Staking a claim? On the daughter of his hated enemy of all people? Was the universe conspiring especially to drive him crazy? Yes that must be it. He opened the door and found…nothing. His computers, his monitors, the bed, the armchair all there. But no sign of Iaso. Where the hell was she?

Just before he went to his screens to check about what had happened while he was…breaking up with Cameo, he heard water running from his bathroom. Without being able to stop himself( nor he wanted to) he opened the bathroom's door and stepped inside. Thick stream clouds were filling the place and he needed several minutes to adjust to his surroundings before he started talking.

"Iaso, are you there?" he asked while new images started dancing through his mind..Iaso, water, naked..him within reaching distance. A part of him, began hardening, readying. Oh. Gods. No one answered his question but then the curtain was pulled aside and a wet Iaso stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel, though not before allowing him a peek at her curves, her waist.. Gods help him, that was torturing!

"You do realize your question was idiotic, right? I mean did you expect someone else in your shower? You were talking to your girlfriend and left your..roommate here. Is there anyone else using this shower that I should know about?" she asked her eyes sparkling, turning to the mirror. Such confidence..admirable! Plus she didn't seem to care she would be staying with him and was acting casual. That didn't offend him..much. He was something to notice damn it! And she would..soon!

"To be honest, I didn't expect anyone but me to use this bathroom. And that wasn't my girlfriend." He said. Ok, why did he add that last one? She didn't have to know. But he wanted her to know so that she would realize things..could happen. Especially when you share a shower with a man. A denied man, as a matter of fact. Go me!, Torin thought smiling.

"Oh.." was the only thing she said and Torin noticed that badass attitude fading as she looked at him. Women! Torin would never understand their way of thinking. Like ever! She was selling out attitude the one moment and the other….wait a minute. He had mentioned that Cameo was not his girlfriend. So, she was interested in him no matter what she wanted to make him think. Fantastic!

"So now that we have things settled I will go on with my statement and use the shower." He said and unzipped his pants. He had got rid of his shirt earlier and that left him in his briefs. Black briefs. Iaso's eyes followed the action and widened at the growing length of Tor –Tor Jr. She swallowed and he let the sound delight him.

_More,_ Disease echoed moving from one side of his head to the other. _More, more, more._ I will, Torin said mentally. He wanted this, gods knew he wanted this, but he suddenly felt unsure. Since it's been thousands of years from the last time he had been with a woman, he didn't know the best way to go with it. And it sucked. And not in the good way. Made him feel like a fucking virgin. And he wasn't damn it! Plus, he only knew Iaso for..what? a couple of hours. She would have to want him, too and..

_She does want me and I am going through with this,_ he decided then. And he knew Iaso wanted him. He could see the desire in her beautiful eyes, checking out his almost naked body. He run his hand on his briefs, about to let them slip and only then she moved.

"Umm yeah sure feel free . I will wait outside" she said and rushed out, panic on her features. Torin caught her, just before she reached the door and pinned her on the wall using his full weight. The touch, almost electricity through his veins. Being without it for so long, not being able to brush his skin on another's…and it was now offered to him. He felt like he could cry in thanks. But why would she panic?

"What if I don't want you to wait outside? What if I want you to help me?" he asked her seductively. He was curious just as much he was hungry for her. What was the matter with her?

"Why, you can't do it alone? Are you disabled or something? You don't seem to be.." Iaso said continuing with the smartass attitude. He liked her..smartass was his kind of thing.

"And how do you know? Have you noticed something? You said I don't seem to be disabled.." Torin smiled while pinning her to the well. He was probably bruising her wrists but she wasn't complaining and no way would he severe the touch. No damn way!

"You..you…your body..I don't…" she couldn't form proper sentences and Torin liked to think he was causing this reaction to her. He pressed their lower bodies together and she gasped when she met Tor-Tor Jr through his briefs. Oh yes, he was going to have more.

"What about my body? Is there something wrong? Wait you haven't seen all…" he said and finally let his briefs meet his ankles.

"Oh my…" Iaso said through heavy breathing and her eyes widened. O-kay she did approve it seemed. Torin lowered his head to kiss her and she opened willingly. _Yes, yes,_ Disease purred at the back of his head. Purred? The demon? Surely not. As their tongues continued to dance together, Iaso pushed him and stepped from the bathroom.

"Enjoy your shower!" she called and closed the door to his astonished face. What the..?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I can't believe I finished this and I hope you guys find it good! Thanks for the comments by the way! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

She had just walked away from Torin. She walked away shut the door to his astonished face. She had walked away from the man she had been lusting after since the moment he came to her sight! Now if that wasn't control she didn't know what the word actually meant. She was still in that towel and she headed to Torin's dresser. Everything was oversized but it would do for the moment. She dropped the towel and reached to wear a shirt. Strong arms wound around her and she screamed in fear. She spun only to see Torin- a naked Torin, not that she noticed- holding her to his chest.

"What..what..what are you doing?" she whispered. He was naked, she was naked, they were embracing..what were the possibilities of..something to happen? Her lips twitched.

"Surpassing your resistance. Finding out why would you resist in the first place since you clearly want me. Attempting to seduce you. I'm a busy man, I can manage many things at once. So, which one will happen first?" he asked and he grinned seductively. Damn him and his irresistible beauty! What was he trying to do to her?

"Umm, none?" she wanted to sound determined but it came out as a question rather than a statement. Damn! He held her tighter and she gasped.

"Wrong. Want to try again? Or, by the gods, I will be the one to choose." As he spoke, he moved and backed her to the wall. It hurt, her back scratched but she didn't complain. She wouldn't severe the touch even if.. No, no she couldn't think like that. But she liked Torin, more than liked him and it would be easy to fall for….

Jason.

Her lover's image came to her mind and she hissed in a breath. Her brain had trouble proceeding the current situation with Torin and her defenses were screaming at her. Did you forget about Jason? Did you forget what happened when you left your heart exposed, vulnerable? You can't go down that road again, no matter how irresistible, mouth-watering, tempting, gorgeous, fascinating-Ok we got the point- Torin is. You just can't. Iaso knew that if she let herself fall again, it would only cause pain and devastation. And she had too much of that over the years. For all she knew Torin was here today and tomorrow he was not. She wanted stability with a guy and nothing could ensure her that she would have it with him. So, allow a relationship when she knew she was on edge for falling again? No, thanks.

"I can't," she managed to whisper, Torin's breath caressing her neck. Not that she noticed.

"Why not?" he starred right into her eyes, green depths tender, promising incomparable pleasure if only you would yourself. Not that she noticed that either. "And please don't feed me the nonsense, about things being complicated. I know better." He said cutting off the very answer she was about to give him. Which left her with..what? the truth, she decided.

"I'm not ready for this kind of ..affair and I don't think I will ever be." Truth. Not all of it but all she could him. _Please, don't pressure for more,_ Iaso prayed silently.

Eyes widening as shock filled the emerald irises and Torin unfortunately, err thankfully, released her from his embrace and backed a couple of steps. Her body mourned the loss of his touch but she gave no emotion. She hoped.

"You are…are you.." he didn't seem able to find the right words and she had no idea what the hell he meant. What did he mean? Was she what? She rose an eyebrow, confusion radiating from her. What an irritating man! But she found that she liked that about him. Really was there anything she _didn't_ like about him? Probably not. Don't think like that.

"Are you a…virgin?" he managed to croak. That's what he understood when she had said she wasn't ready for a relationship? She should have known. But really…why would he think that? So many questions but there were no answers ahead for her to find. Like she said..irritating.

"To your information, no I'm not" she said looking directly at him. Mistake. His eyes had a mysterious power over her and every time she looked at them she found herself willing to do his bidding. Any of it.

"Why?" he asked again. Dear gods how many would he ask her that? Did he have any idea what he was causing inside her? _Buy some time_.. she thought only to ease her trembling.

"Why I am not a virgin? Silly question, don't you think?" she continued with the smart-ass thing. Really, where had she got that? Torin took a step forward, close enough to see her but not touch her. Unfortunately!

"I didn't mean that and you damn well know it! Now why won't you want an…what did you call it..affair with me? I can take rejection but at least I have to know that's what I'm dealing with. Please."

Hearing that please caused something to churn in her. She sank to the floor before she could control the action. His arms were around her the moment she hit the ground. Gods their softness, their strength. Why couldn't she just be with him, envelop herself in his essence even for a little while? For as long as it lasted?

"I'm sorry" he said, confusing her further. Why was he apologizing? For her stubbornness or her idiocy? Maybe both? "I'm sorry I had no right to pressure you like this. I'll stop even referring to it." He covered her with the very towel she had dropped only a few minutes ago and stood. Her body mourned the loss of his touch and she watched in confusion as he strode to his dresser and dressed himself, then picked a handful of clothes and tossed them to her. Iaso took them and slowly rose to shaky legs and stepped towards him.

"Torin, listen I really.." she began to say but he didn't let her finish.

"Hey, no need to explain a thing, sweet. It is what it is. Not that you will get away with it. I just have all the time I want to lure you into my bed. You're under house-arrest, remember?" he winked at her and she felt her knees buckle..again. "So, now, living arrangements..since you'll be staying here I have to bring a couch or something since you're taking the bed."

Sweet, sweet man. Such a gentleman. Not that she would let him discomfort himself. "No way. Your room, your bed. I'll be the one using a couch."

"You really have to disagree with ..like everything? You're taking the bed and there will be no further discussion. Questions?" he said heading to his screens.

"Umm, no…but I don't know Torin ..couldn't we..just…like…share? I mean that's a king's size bed." She offered hesitantly.

He turned to her smiling wickedly and starred in her eyes. "Are you doing this to torture me or you're just asking for it?" he asked laughing. Oops! She was asking for it, didn't she? She didn't consider it as an invitation otherwise… oh, who was she trying to fool? Him or herself? She did want him she was just to afraid to admit it. Stupid girl! "Like I said..no reason to figure out anything right now.. We've got time. You'll grow tired of watching me, darling that I can assure you. Dress now, I have some things to see to. I'll see you later!" and with that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Now what?

"So, what do we know so far?"Galen's voice was irritated and he wanted explanations. "How the hell have she remained lost? She's just a woman for the love of the gods."

Dean Stefano was right across his sir, not daring to look at him. He might feel hopeful around him, but Galen's anger was..not a good thing. Especially after their latest failures, which gave their enemies the advantage against them, Galen was turning into a beast.

"My Lord, you better than anyone know that she's hard to possess. What do you expect us to do? Search every snake and dove we can find?"

"Even that would be better than doing nothing." Galen tsked in disappointment under his breath and pinched the tip of his nose. "Have you forgotten our purpose, Stefano?"

"No, never. And you know very well how much I see to the Lords' destruction. We just need a little bit more time."

"You don't need any more time" a new compelling voice echoed. A fog thickened in front of them but disappeared in a few moments, revealing the Titan queen in front them. Both Galen and Stefano bent in respect. "I know exactly where the undeserving little bitch is hiding." She said irritated.

"My Queen, we are grateful for your aid though really you shouldn't have been bothered. It was only a matter of time until we found her. And we would eventually." Galen said. Rhea stepped forward and tunneled her fingers through Galen's white hair.

"Darling child. I know you would. But I saved us both precious time by finding her on my own. Want to guess where she's been hiding since she escaped you?" she asked sweetly. Rhea seemed so much younger since she had been released.

"Your tone, Great Queen implies that I would know it and I also wouldn't like it. She's with the Lords, isn't she?" Galen guessed, fearing the hated possibility.

"You are right. So you realize that time is not on our side. It's a matter of life and death we retrieve her. They already too many allies on their side and it's not tolerated they gain a weapon like this. You must get her back at all cost. You know that , right?" she asked while pacing in Galen's office.

"Yes, I do. How do you suggest we move from that point?" Stefano knew Galen was more than capable on deciding about strategy, though he realized his boss wanted to give Rhea the impression that she was handling things.

"That, I leave it on you. I trust you to succeed. Don't fail me."

"I won't, you have my word on that." Galen said and bent once again.

"So, what else have learnt by now? What of the artifacts?" Rhea asked switching the conversation topic. She sat on the desk, her violet robe moving around her body.

"Nothing yet. As of the Paring Rod, I have information they too have no idea how to find it. Which give us time search for it ourselves, while looking for the ones they already possess."

"That's partly good news. Listen, now.." she paused dramatically, sniffed the air and stood. "I have to go. My darling Husband is looking for me. Keep me informed on our progress" she said.

"Just one thing before you go, Great Queen. If-when- we catch her again and she's..unwilling to cooperate..what do we do?" Stefano spoke for the first time since Rhea had arrived. He always stayed quiet while Galen was doing the talking but the question n his head before he could stop it.

Rhea paused and seemed to think. Several minutes passed until she finally replied, "Kill her." And before anyone could utter a single word she disappeared as she had never been, leaving them both staring at the empty place where she had been standing. They glanced at each other and nodded in acknowledgement, before Stefano strode out of the office. They had a plan to prepare. Another battle was about to begin and no one knew the outcome of it. He just hoped the gods were with them on that. Another failure wouldn't do them any good. And they had to win Asclepius's daughter by any cost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! It's been quite a while, huh? Well I'm sorry and I hope the chapter was worth the wait. I hope I'll get to finish it during Christmas holiday but I don't promise! So, R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lords of the Underworld.**

**Chapter 6**

Nearly a week had passed since Iaso became a resident- a temporary one- at the fortress. All this time, she spent with the other women, talking, getting to know them (and actually beginning to liking them) and of course.. Torin. The man she came to need to be happy. The man with whom she spent almost all of her time. The man she relied on to keep her safe. Why damn it? What was wrong with her? She had all the symptoms, all those clear symptoms of the only disease she could not cure… being in love! Her face lit whenever he looked at her, she would feel butterflies in her stomach every time he touched her, she looked for him every minute he was not with her, even though she knew he was within a few yards from her. She was doomed!

"You ok, sweet?" she heard a too-familiar voice asking. She suddenly realized where she was currently standing; in the middle of Torin's room- their room for the moment at least- holding a tray of food for him. She raised her head and just peering at him made her chest hurt; beautiful green depths, where she had lost herself so many times, black brows and snow-white hair. He was a living piece of art. And he was hers! _For now._ But hers, and hers alone. Iaso had never experienced a moment's jealousy in her too-long life until she stepped foot at this fortress. Even though Torin had told her Cameo was not his mate she would finding herself clenching her fists every damn time they bumped into each other. Not that she would ever admit such a thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I brought you something to eat." She said leaving the tray close and turning to leave. Just before the reached the knob though strong arms wound around her waist holding her in place. Torin's male scent wrapped around her and she felt waves of desire rocking through her. Typical reaction for every time he was nearby. Iaso knew he had knowledge of her desire for him. What he couldn't know though was that she had given him her heart. No reason to deny it anymore! After all that time they had spent together she had allowed herself to fall under his spell. She came to love every single detail about him, even some he wouldn't know she had noticed. She loved the way his face relaxed when he slept. She loved how he always rested his chin on his left hand when absorbed with work. She loved that he would tease her, joke but always staring at her with longing in those dazzling eyes. She just loved him!

"I think I owe you a thanks for the food," he said huskily after several moments of holding her. He pressed their lower bodies together and she hissed in a breath. He was..ready. Like really ready. Oh gods. She spun as if to face him, grabbed his face and kissed him instead. Hard. He released a gasp of shock and she swallowed it. What would she say? It was the first she was the one to begin anything but she couldn't help herself. She needed him like air to breathe. Probably more so.

"That was… you.." he didn't seem able to find words when they broke the kiss to catch their breath. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him after several moments of panting, always holding her pressed to his body. His heat made her shiver, severing the contact the last thing she wanted. "You know I want you. Badly. And not just because I don't have other choices. I want YOU! Only you. Tell me you know that. Tell me!" his voice was forced, almost desperate. Darling man. Even if she had these kind of doubts, which she hadn't, how could she after these words?

"I know," she whispered and she didn't know if he had heard her . obviously he had because instantly his features relaxed and he exhaled a breath she didn't know he had been holding. "I want you, too. So much I ache. And you can really call me foolish for denying you all this time. I do." She said burying her face in the hollow of his neck.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked breathless. That was another thing she loved about him; he would joke at the most weird of times. Like this. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe the smart-ass in her had found his mate in him as she had.

"No, it's not" she could barely hold back her laugh when his head surged up and he stared at her. "It's a demand." She finally said biting his earlobe. He shivered and she received it as an approval. Not that he had any other choice. Try and leave, she thought. See what happens. He slowly backed her and when her feet found his bed she fell with him on top.

"Look, I had been out of that field for a very, very long time so tell me if I do something you don't like, if I hurt you.," he said between kisses as he tagged the clothes from her body, then his.

"The only way you could hurt me is leaving me like this. So, no more talking..," she said and let her body his to possess, his to do as he wanted…

HOW had he ever lived without this woman before? Had he truly lived? He doubted it. After several hours of loving each other fiercely then tenderly then fiercely again-he had lost count at some point- Torin could only stare at Iaso's sleeping form, head lying in the hollow of his neck, hand resting just above his heart. _Mine,_ echoed Disease in the back of his head. Just like Torin, the spirit was charmed by Iaso, almost tamed. And he really liked it.

Careful not to jostle her, Torin slowly got up and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. She murmured something dreamily and he bit back a chuckle. He checked at his computers, running programs for the last hours but didn't get anything unusual…not that he could think clearly without being distracted. Did she mean what she had said? At some point during their lovemaking she had whispered three words that had brought everything upside down in him; "I love you". He wanted the words to be real. He wanted to own her heart. He wanted to keep her with him forever. After being with her, having talked and laughed and joked with her, he couldn't imagine eternity alone anymore. He wouldn't be alone.

"I wouldn't want to be the one who caused that murderous look on your face.." he heard a sleepy, husky voice behind him. He turned and found a very awake Iaso staring at him, kiss-swollen lips forming a seductive smile, bare shoulders and arms with only a sheet covering the rest of her body. _Mine,_ he heard his demon stating.

_Shut up you fool! She's mine!_, he growled at him.

"You're not! But now that I'm rethinking about it," he said as he got up and paced slowly towards the bed. "I have many reasons to be angry at you, too!"

Iaso pretended to be horrified and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh no, and how can I ever repay you, oh Great One?" she mocked with that smart-ass attitude of hers. She was asking for it. And he couldn't help but give his little seductress what she wanted.

"Allow me to give you a demonstration.." Torin said as he backed her at the headboard.

"Am I not allowed to know what crimes befall me?" she said as she accepted his..punishment. And she actually liked it.

"You are allowed for I am feeling generous this morning.," he said before drawing in a deep breath and continuing. "First you made me burn for you and refused me access to the only place able to put down the fire.. your body. Then you would hang around me friendly when being your friend was the last of my intentions. And the most important thing.." he paused dramatically and Iaso suddenly felt that they were beyond the joking part. What would he say next? "..you never told me that you loved me!" he finished with a snarl. An actual snarl!

Whoa, whoa there! Two things to shock the hell out of her; first thing first he was being mad at her for not telling him that she loved him. Why would he be mad? Did he want her to love him? Gods, this was too much to be hoping for. And second thing second..how the fuck would he know anything about it? Oh gods. She had spilled it during sex or afterglow, hadn't she? FUUUUCK!

"Who said anything about love?" she asked him feeling the dumbest person alive.

"You would whisper it when climaxing and while sleeping so don't you dare try to deny it!" at that moment the green in his eyes was replaced by a violent red, glowing. Demon eyes. So… she had spilled during sex _and _afterglow. Talk about embarrassing! She dropped her eyes to the sheet, suddenly finding many interesting details on it.

"I do love you.," she whispered after endless moments of silence. She raised her head and found him staring at her with widened eyes. Then he closed his eyelids, dropped back his head as if savoring his favorite chocolate.

"Tell me again!" he demanded.

"I love you, Torin, keeper of the demon of Disease. I love you and I want to be with you!" she said relieved herself with her confession. Why deny it anyway? While lost in thought, Torin grabbed her wrists and forced her to face him.

"Why did you push me away? Why? I need to know!" he said that hint of red remaining in the depths of his eyes.

"It wasn't because of you, I swear. I just had isolated myself for too long and was afraid of exposing my heart again.." she said before beginning to tell him everything about Jason, the war.. Torin listened to it all, without interrupting and she finally felt all that grief and fear leaving her, allowing her to start over with the warrior that now possessed her heart.

"I'm sorry for your loss.." he said when she finished. "But I'm also glad that all this led you to me. So damn glad!" he hugged her tight and promised to always protect her, from everyone who sought to harm her. Whoever threatened her, now and always, would die at Torin's feet.

"Stefano, what do you have for me?" Galen asked as his right-hand-man walked into his office. Several days had passed since Rhea had ordered them to abduct Asclepius's daughter and they had yet to came up with a plan. And while she continued to stay with the Lords the possibilities of getting her to help them were less and less.

"I think I have found something.," Stefano said looking pleased with himself. _How easy it was really to manipulate little humans like him to do your biding, _Galen thought. Just a tiny bit help from Hope and they were willing to jump of a bridge believing they could fly. Pathetic! But he needed them.

"Well?" he asked impatiently when Stefano didn't continue.

"I've done some digging in mythology, history for Asclepius and his daughters and if what I discovered is true then it's a matter of time till we get her. It seems that all of them are drawn to illness. Wherever they sense illness or hear about it they cannot help but follow and help those in need.," Stefano said and Galen grew all the more interested.

"So you're saying that we don't have to kill her? That even if she doesn't want she's forced by nature to cooperate?" he asked hope flouring in him. _Damn it Hope not on me!,_ he growled at his demon.

"Not exactly. Her powers force her to come to illness. If she wants she may not use them though. My purpose of telling you this, is because I had a trap in mind. Like let it be known of a sickness and she will be there.," he concluded proud of his plan.

"But of course!" Galen said smiling wickedly at the perspective of success. And there would be success. He would made sure of it! "Stefano spread the word around for a plague while I will gather the men. Tonight we retrieve what's ours!" Galen said and flew in the sky , the taste of victory already on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**You're right, it's been ages and I apologize for the wait! OK, guys finale-time! Last chapter of the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Torin held Iaso tight on his lap as they were talking with Ashlyn and Olivia in the entertainment room. Shocker but Maddox wasn't currently standing above his wife, so she was getting ready for a walk outside with Anya. Everyone had laughed when Torin had joked about not wanting to be the one to tell Maddox of Ashlyn's shopping trip with Anya. Which probably would be after he had torn the fortress apart…

"Don't be too late, Ok?" Torin said as Ashlyn was grabbing her bag and stepping to the door. "It's been a while since I was last gutted and I like it that way. And whatever you do, do NOT let Anya in at some kind of an arts' store!" he said half serious, half joking. Hey, give the guy a break, it's not that of a small deal having your friend's naughty goddess of a girlfriend hanging around…compromising pictures of you!

"I heard that!" the goddess-in-question said, as she tackled Torin from behind before grabbing Ashlyn's arm and going out. "And just for that you have earned yourself a whole-body portrait for the main hall. You should be so proud!". And with that, the women disappeared inside a black SUV, courtesy of Anya's…shopping, before hitting the road.

"I am so dead.." Torin said as he ran a palm down his face. He sensed Disease going crazy inside his head, before feeling warm, soft arms wound around his waist.

"Are you then?" Iaso asked as she moved in front of him to kiss him. Gods, those kisses of hers were enough to send a man straight to madness. And they were only his. His to enjoy, to take. He would kill before he allowed another to claim them or thought to take her from him. So, his and his alone. "Because I would use another word to describe me right now.." she moved seductively to bite his earlobe before whispering "Can you imagine what that is?"

He needed no more hint or encouragement for what she wanted. Before she had time to blink, he threw her on his shoulder, caveman-style and carried her to his-_their_- room.

"I have to admit that you are quick to catch the meanings behind the words.." Iaso said after several _hours_, as she lay lazily on Torin's muscular chest, his arms around her. I _will never get enough of him_, she thought with a smile on her lips. Good. He was everything she had ever dreamed, better that anything she had ever hoped for and she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. _Of course I do, I love him_, she said to herself feeling the dumbest person on earth, stating facts more obvious than the sun itself.

"Yeah, I've been told I have that ability.." he said sexily while running his fingers on her shoulder, making her shiver. She popped on one elbow and stared directly into those green oceans he had as eyes.

"I have an announcement for you.." she said after long moments, enjoying his puzzlement. Then, when her words left her mouth he grew dead serious and fitted himself in a sitting position before grabbing forcefully her arms,

"You are not leaving this place or me and that's just it, so get it out of your mind!" he all but yelled at her. Wait, he thought that she would leave? Silly man. That was the last thing she had in mind.

"That's not what I was going to tell you.." Iaso said. "You can release my arm and stop going all Boogey-man on me 'cause it's not working!" she informed him, her forefinger on his nose. He released her instantly, seeming even more confused than before. Suddenly his face wore the mask of shock, then terror, then shock again mixed with excitement.

"You're pregnant!" he yelled again, grabbing her arms once more. He gazed in her eyes, searching for signs of confirmation. In that moment, Iaso realized how much she wanted that with him and felt sad that she was about to crash his expectations now. _That'll happen too_, she thought growing familiar with the idea of a small copy of him.

"Nope, not that either but with your…skills I see it happening in a matter of weeks.." she joked. "And before you start guessing again, I was going to tell you that temporary-fortress-residence is not working anymore and I am applying for a full green card. So, who am I talking to, to get it?" she said.

His eyes widened a bit and his lips curled, as he said "So you're saying that.." he began but she cut him off. "That we are doing the long term thing, yes!" she finished for him. "And long as in eternity-long. And I want my engagement ring ASAP. And then we can pick a date, and spend hours wedding-shopping. Oh, and don't forget the honey-moon trip. And I'm still waiting for a kiss that shows all your gratitude and happiness and excitement of what I just said. I practically proposed to you!" Iaso said in one single breath, before realizing that Torin had froze staring at her, his eyes melting the smart-ass in her and he grabbed her in his arms, squeezing tight.

"I love you, I love you, I love you.." he kept whispering as he held her and she knew that whatever had happened in both their pasts had only brought them together. And she was so damn glad!

"As I love you!" she said as she hugged him back. After a couple of minutes she broke of his embrace. "Soooo,.. about that kiss.." she began but this time he was the one to cut her off, her favorite way, granting her request. When he trailed lower, clearly intending to do more than a simple kiss, they heard a door shutting..forcefully and a male voice yelling through the halls "Ashlyn!"

"Oh Gods, here we go!" Torin said resting his forehead on hers. He got up, dressed and held his hand to her, all the while listening to Maddox opening and shutting doors. They stepped in the entertainment room, where they found Reyes and Danika, Olivia, William and Amun. Maddox was still breaking doors and yelling.

"Hey everyone!" Iaso said and a chorus of "hi's" replied. Before anyone could anything else, Maddox stepped inside and gestured at Torin. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"She went shopping with Anya." Torin said as a matter of fact. _There easy, simple,_ he thought. Maddox's irises practically exploded, shining red and positioned for attack. "Come on, big boy, bring it," Torin said as he pushed Iaso behind his back. "How exactly are you going to do this?"

Just then Maddox, straightened his back and barked "Lucien!" several times. A couple of minutes later the demon of Death materialized in front them, with Aeron who immediately caught his angel in his arms. "I hope this is a matter of life or death otherwise you deserve a beating for scaring 10 years of my life!" stoic Lucien said as he watched Maddox breathing heavily.

"Lucien, go find your woman and bring mine to me like now!" Maddox was saying when the front door opened and Anya called "We're back from the hunt!". She and Ashlyn stepped inside the entertainment room, smiling, wearing sun-glasses, eating ice-cream and carrying several bags. Maddox rushed to his wife, took her bags and hugged her tight, burying his face in her neck.

"Hey love, are you ok?" she asked. Instead of answering he scooped her in his arms and pounded the stairs, leaving everyone staring at where they had just disappeared from.

"Well, end of the daily episode of "Where is my wife!" William said as he sat and opened the television and everyone followed. Torin sat and drew Iaso on his lap, hiding his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. Never had he been more content than he was at that moment, with his friends and his woman. His family.

"What's that?" someone asked –Aeron, he realized- watching the television and William increased the volume. "Seven hundred and twenty people lost their lives, this past week of the new flu, called 'Influenzavirus Pandemic' in Burgenstein, Germany. The new type of the disease has terrorized the citizens.."

"Who knows what on earth those Hunters plan again.." Lucien said and everyone noticed the infinity mark on the reporter's wrist. Those idiots marked themselves as if they needed a neon sign pointing; "Kill ME". Kind of silly when in war, if you asked Torin, but who was he to judge?..

"I do.." Iaso said, her voice a whisper and Torin struggled to even hear her. Just then she began levitating and her form grew blurry. Torin tried to control the panic that began rising in him like he was struggling to control Disease, who was screaming inside his head: _"Protect, mine, Protect, mine."_The creature had sensed that something was wrong with their woman..really wrong.

"Ok, darling nice trick but come down now" he said nearly breathless.

"Not a trick.." she said, looking like a ghost. "I don't have much time, so listen to me. There's a part of my powers that I have no control upon. When there's a word of illness, disease I am forced to go, whether I want to or not, no matter if I know where that is. I just disappear from where I stood and reappear where I am needed. I can, however, use in will my abilities when I get there." And with her last words she disappeared completely. Torin's scream echoed through the hill, down to the city of Budapest, where the people had no idea of the beast Iaso's loss had unleashed.

††††††

"Well, well.." Galen said looking at the beautiful, chained woman in front him. Right after she materialized, Stefano had chained her on a chair and carried her inside a cabin, in the forest near the german city, where they were currently spending the night. "The famous daughter of Asclepius, in person. Somebody call 'People'" his voice full of sarcasm. He touched her hair and she drew back, not in fear but in anger. Brave girl. "I'm sure you can guess why you're here. I would say I want your help, but I need none's help. So, I want your cooperation and we will do this as painless as possible. What do you say?" he asked as he sat on his desk opposite her.

"I would say I am dying to help, but then I really am not" Iaso said, full-using every bit of the smart –ass in her. "So, how about you rot in hell?" she replied and he slapped her. Hard enough to split her lip. Just for a second, before it healed itself.

"That ability of self-healing would be amazing if I decided to torture you, but I'm not." Galen said, having a sardonic smile on his face.

"How magnanimous of you!" she said. She could endure anything he threw at her. But he would not help him, assisting his cause against her beloved Torin. Even if she died she wouldn't have helped the enemy that sought to end him. So, bring it.

The door burst open and a man-Stefano- brought in another man, who was clearly injured. His ribs were out of his skin and there were two bullet holes, one in his leg and another in his shoulder, near a kill spot. The man was lucky to even breathe right now. He whimpered and his face flinched in pain. Or not.

"Will you not cure this man?" Galen said, the sadistic bastard was even smiling. "Look how much he is suffering. Will you be able to live with yourself if you let him die while you know you can save him?" he asked melodramatically, his lips to her ear. Stefano brought the man closer to her, so she could see his face. Dear gods, the man-boy- was no older than twenty, twenty-two years old. _How can they stand doing this?_, she wondered even more disgusted.

"No? That's your final answer? Fine!" Galen motioned to Stefano and he slashed the injured man with a knife Iaso hadn't known he was holding. She screamed and they laughed. "You will change your mind, goddess. We have many injured people here…" he promised as he motioned and the door opened again. Gods help her.._Torin, hurry_.

†††††

Torin was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Right after Iaso had disappeared he had gone into one-Maddox-killing rage and yelled at mortals and immortals, angels and demons, gods and demigods to bring him back his woman. He couldn't stand the thought of being away from. Gideon and Scarlet were on their way to Burgenstein to search where the Hunters could have taken Iaso. Torin cursed his luck that he hadn't put a tracking devise on her. He was going to spank her when he got her back. How could she have …_forgotten_ to mention something like that to him. He should know all of her weaknesses. And he would-spank her- but after he had loved the breath out of her. It's been three days since she was gone. Where was she damn it? Just then he remembered something that could be the key to find her

_Iaso was resting on his chest, drawing lazily with her hand. He could feel her heartbeat, the very sound that kept him going from now on. Gods, how he loved her! She heard a voice from the dove she currently had in a cage and she got up to let it out. The bird bit her finger lovingly before spreading it's wings and flying away until it was a dot on the sky. _

_Torin wound his arms around her and she threw her head back, on his chest. "What's so special about this bird?" he asked._

"_I've already told you how Doves are my father's sacred animal along with the snake. That dove is a part of me. It will always find me no matter how far I am. He has been my companion from the very beginning and we are connected. Also I can only shift into a dove when he is around." She sighed and smiled sleepily._

"_So, it's immortal like you?" he asked, kissing her neck._

"_No, Ilas dies but somehow when he does his body instantly catches fire and he is reborn from his ashes, like a phoenix." She said. "Come, let's go find the others"_

"_Later.." Torin said as he carried her back on the bed, her laughter echoing to the sky._

"That's it!" Torin shouted as he jumped from the bed and rushed to Ilas's cage. "Go find her, buddy.." he said and opened the cage. "Find her and come back with her." And with that he let the bird unfold it's wings and fly to bring his heart back to him.

††††††

Close to midnight, Torin was walking restlessly on his balcony all the while watching at the sky. His friends were beside him, whispering to each other.

"Look at him." He heard Ashlyn's soft voice saying. "He hasn't eaten, hasn't talked to anyone other than asking for news. It's heart-breaking.." Torin was sure, even though he wasn't looking that Maddox was now hugging his wife, soothing her.

"Willy, after everything turns out ok we will go Hunter-hunting, as I promised!" .Anya. Nothing stopped that girl. But Torin couldn't agree more know with her. His palms were itching to kill as many Hunters he could for abducting his woman. Where was she? Could she be… NO, no, no, that was out of the question. She was alive and that was just it!

Before anyone could reply, Torin saw two white figures in the air flying towards him. His heart stopped and the breath caught in his lungs. Let it be her, please gods let it be her. The birds flew and landed in the center of the room and Torin pushed everyone out of the way. The smaller one's shape became blurry, ghostly even, and Iaso's form appeared on the floor, breathing heavily. Torin scooped her in his arms and held her so tight, he feared he would crash her. His mind couldn't comprehend anything other than she was at last with him. He felt his friends leaving and let Iaso on the bed, staring at her. He kissed her hard and demanding and she sighed as she returned his kiss. He broke it first and searched her for injuries. She seemed unharmed but she was very pale.

"What happened? What was done to you? I promise, no I swear to the gods, that when I find Galen and his kin I will return the favor a thousand times more.. Tell me!" he demanded.

"I am OK. But I can't say the same for all those people.. Oh, Torin you can't imagine. He brought ill, injured people to me to force me to cure them and when I didn't he killed them. It was terrible! I had to remind myself that they were bed, wanting to kill you and the others but still.. it went against everything I know.." she began crying, sobbing violently. Torin held her through them, hating what she had endured because of him, of the Hunters' hatred for him.

"I'm sorry, baby. I am sorry for everything you went through, but I promise that I will protect you even if it's the last thing I will do. I love you, Iaso. So much it pains me.."

"I love you, too. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier. It would have saved us all the trouble.." she said between hiccups. "I'm so proud you remembered to send Ilas. I feared you wouldn't and I couldn't see of another way out.." she said and buried her head in the hollow of his neck. Torin kissed her again and lay her on her back.

"I will always find you, anywhere you go I will find you.." he said as he began unbuttoning her shirt. "Now however, I need you. I missed you for so long, and I need you. I love you…" he said staring at her.

"As I love you.." Iaso said, seeing the future in the green oceans of his eyes.

**THE END**


End file.
